Memories
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: A short story I wrote, Trace remembers an old friend...


"_It's time to stop living this fantasy…. You have to move on…."_

****

NOTE!

I recommend that you download the following MP3 for this story….

[http://phobos.spaceports.com/~rpgmusic/ff8/eyesonme(endtheme).zip][1]

****

It's a Zip file, so Unzip it to listen to it…

I also recommend you have a box full of hankies nearby…

****

Memories…

Trace stood on the hill, looking out. The wind blew past him, freshly the morning awakened his senses. The grassy lands contained only one feature, a large gravestone, lying all alone…

Trace stood against the rising sun, holding in his hand a flower, a single flower to remember her by…

He walked slowly towards the stone, the wind slowly breezing past him. He could see her face before him, smiling at him. He couldn't believe she had really gone…. And she would never come back…

A single tear ran down Trace's face, and he continued to walk. Her voice, comforting Trace when he needed it, would never be heard again. Her eyes, never before would he see her shining eyes again. 

He stopped, he couldn't face the truth any more. He couldn't accept that she had gone. He fell to his knees, his head lowered…

"I can't believe it…" Trace sighed, "She was so full of hope and joy…"

Footsteps could be heard in the ground. Trace wiped away another tear looked at the flower he help in his hand. A rose, as she had always loved them.

"She wouldn't want you to feel this way…" Came a voice from behind him.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this…"

"I know…" Trace spoke quietly, he looked up slowly, "But I can't help it…"

"It's time for you to stop living this fantasy Trace," The voice assured, "You have to move on…"

Trace slammed his fist against the ground, "But she's GONE! She's never coming BACK!"

A sigh could be heard, Trace recovered from his outburst, and another tear ran down his face. He looked in the grass, the Rose was still there, lying in the sweeping winds.

"It's time for you to move on, Trace" The voice continued, "Everyone leaves at some point."

Trace looked down again, his anger and sadness combined together, stopping him from speaking.

"She looked to you as a strong man, someone she could turn to when she needed help…."

"But I wasn't…" Trace whispered, "I couldn't help here…."

"What happened was not your fault…"

"Yes it WAS!!!!" Trace outburst again, the tears were running down his face, "It was all my fault…."

Trace buried his head in the grass, the figure from behind walked closer to him. 

"Drowning your sorrows will not help." The figure explained, "Blaming yourself for her death will only make it worse…"

Trace spoke softly, "It was my fault…. I could've saved her…."

"Trace, there was noting you could do to stop this…. She chose to save us all, her sacrifice saved us all from destruction…"

"SACRIFICE!!??" Trace exploded, "YOU'RE LOOKING AT THIS AS A SACRIFICE!??"

"Trace, calm down… I was just saying…"

"Well DON'T!" Trace scowled back, and began to cry again.

The figure walked up beside him and picked up the rose, "It's time Trace, finish what you have to do here… or you will live in pain for the rest of your life…"

Trace rose from his sorrow, and took the Flower, "Thanks…… I will…"

The figure left Trace, and walked away. Trace looked at the Rose, "This one's for you….."

He walked slowly toward the stone, until he stood before it. Trying to control his sadness and grief, he placed the Rose on the stone, and read the writing on it.

"Here's to you Dreya, You were one in a million. I just…" He sighed, 

"I'm not as strong as I thought I was… I thought I could do it but…." He looked down,

"Damn it Dreya! Why did you have to do it?" He burst out, "Why did you have to get yourself killed…"

He stopped, realising no one could hear him, and looked down. 

"And at this time….." Trace reached for his pocket, "Why at this time? When we could finally be together…" He opened his hand, a small box lay there. He opened it to reveal a small, golden ring with Dolphins inscribed on the edge.

"Why…?" He spoke quietly, "Why did you have to leave us…?"

He sighed again. Another tear ran down. He placed the ring on the stone, beside the rose. 

"I'll always be here…."

Trace turned around, Dreya stood before him, smiling.

"Dreya?"

Dreya looked at Trace, and then the ring. "I never knew, Trace. Why didn't you tell me?"

Trace looked at the ring as well, "I thought I would wait… until the right moment…"

"Trace, don't blame yourself for what happened…" Dreya told him, "Please don't…"

"But it was my fault…." Trace spoke, "I could've saved you… but I didn't…" He looked down.

Dreya sighed, "Seeing you here like this…. It really makes me realise how much you love me…"

Trace looked up, and smiled, "Thanks…"

The sun had began to set now….. Time had moved past….

"If we could just have….. one more night together…." Trace spoke…

"Would you be happy?" Dreya asked him.

"Yes….. More than anything…."

Dreya smiled, "One night….. One last night together…."

Trace smiled as well, "Let's make it the best one ever…"

"Yes….. Our best one ever…" Dreya agreed….

The two walked toward the sun, arms around each other. The figure stood in the distance. He smiled.

"Well done… Trace.." He spoke, "I'm proud to have you as a son…."

The Sun finally set, and the grassy land was returned to its quiet, peaceful, windy environment it was before. Trace and Dreya had one final night together, and then he had to move on. He was willing to enjoy it to the last second, when Dreya had to leave forever….

"I'll remember you Dreya….. I'll remember you…."

   [1]: http://phobos.spaceports.com/~rpgmusic/ff8/eyesonme(endtheme).zip



End file.
